Seeking The Seeker
by AdrienneMPH
Summary: Hopefully will be a full story one day, following one flame haired young wizard's love for a certain slavic sporting hero. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Prologue

**Hey, the uber short prologue to my first story ever... I don't own anything from this, obviously.**

"Ron, come on! We're gonna be late!" Harry called, grabbing Ron by the shoulders and shaking him lightly.

"What? It's only 12, I just looked at the clock…" Ron mumbled, confused and still drowsy from his day dream.

"Yeah Ron, It was only 12 about half an hour ago." Harry retorted sarcastically, " Now can you hurry up? We need to get to Potions or Snape will make our lives hell."

Ron grunted, "Like he doesn't already." He reached over and picked up his books, roughly shoving them into his bag along with the quidditch magazine he had been so engrossed in a second or two ago. Harry stared at him as he wandered out of the dorm,

"What were you thinking about anyway? You were dribbling." He stated with obvious curiosity.

"Nothing, just the Bulgaria v France match the other night. Bulgaria should have won. Stupid bloody French ref." Ron replied, staring at his feet as he shuffled along the dank corridor to their potions class.

"Since when has Viktor Krum and his team been cause for dribble, Ron?" Harry snorted happily, without even a trace of the cruel mockery Ron took it for.

"Shut up, Harry." Ron grumbled, his cheeks flushing a brilliant red as he shoved past Harry into Snape's room.

As he sat down at his desk he tried to force the thought out of his mind but it kept coming back, Harry knew. Harry knew what he was thinking. He felt his blush intensify as looked at the doodles on the pad he had in front of him, over and over again, Viktor Krum.

**Hope you enjoyed it, 1st proper chapter is being written now. Reviews always appreciated**


	2. Chapter 1

**Sorry the first bit was so short, here is the first proper one x **

That night Ron had gone straight back up to the dorms after his last class, too embarrassed to face anyone. What if Harry had told everyone? What if he thought…? Ron didn't know what he thought himself, so imagining what Harry might assume terrified him. He could just see it now, the common room full of his friends all giggling and gossiping about him, "Did you hear? Ron's only gone and got a crush on that Bulgarian quidditch ace." He could hear Seamus laughing outside of his bed curtains, making his paranoia feel all the more real. He just KNEW they were laughing at him. But it wasn't that, was it? He didn't…LIKE him. He just…Admired him. Greatly. As an athlete. That's all.

Suddenly a chink of light shone into Ron's eyes and as his curtains were pulled apart the light washed over his shaking body, making him feel exposed. He pulled his robes closer to his body as he saw harry clamber onto his bed.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong then?" Harry said softly,

"What do you mean?" Ron said with his head buried in a pillow

"Come on Ron, you've been moping up here all night… you haven't been right since before potions. What's up?" Harry asked quietly, not wanting anyone else to hear what they were discussing.

"You know what it bloody is!" Ron shouted suddenly, the world outside his four poster fell silent with everyone else in the room feeling painfully awkward. There were then the scraping, shuffling sounds of a group of people trying to leave a crowded room as quietly and quickly as possible.

Harry waited for the room to fall silent again and then spoke, "Ron, I'm sorry but I really don't know what you're on about. What's going on?" and then he added in a slightly softer voice, "I'm worried about you."

In that moment Ron realised, Harry was his best friend. There was no way he would ever do anything to publically humiliate him like he had been imagining. "I thought you'd told them about…About what you were saying about me earlier." He muttered, embarrassed.

Harry drew a complete blank.

"What did I say about you earlier?" Harry asked slowly. Ron just buried his face further into his pillow until only the top of his head and the back of his lightly freckled neck were visible.

"Ron, what did I say?" Harry said, with more force than he'd intended, his curiosity overriding his concern for just a second.

"About me fancying Viktor." Ron blurted out, his voice muffled from the pillow.

Harry suddenly felt very, very confused, "What? Who's Viktor?" He felt like he was starting a book from the middle.

"Krum, you moron!" Ron grunted from his pillow. Well… He thought, if he actually _didn't _already know he definitely did now.

They were both silent for what seemed like hours until Harry burst into laughter. "See this is why I didn't sodding tell you!" Ron spluttered, his voice shaking with anger as he emerged from his feather stuffed sanctuary,

"No! Merlin's beard! Ron, It's not that! It's just…I happen to know that Krum is staying at Hogwarts next week." Harry explained quickly and then giggled.

"Wha…What? Why?" Ron squeaked, sounding for all the world like one of those airheaded new girls who always tried to grab at Harry.

"He is coming to England for a meeting with someone for a sponsorship deal thing…" Harry told him conspiratorially, "and this is the only place he knows so the school reckons it's only right he should stay here." Harry looked Ron in the eye, "The thing is, Hermione wanted to show him around properly and she asked if we'd come, just in case he got the wrong idea, so I said yeah…"

"Merlin. You aren't…freaked out or anything then?"

"Ronald," Harry put on his best over protective parent face, "I just trust you aren't planning to… _seduce_ him." He stared into Ron's eyes for a few seconds before they both collapsed against each other in fits of laughter and, in Ron's case, relief.

**Reviews?**


End file.
